Pressure ulcers (e.g., bedsores, pressure sores, decubitus ulcers, etc.) are localized lesions to the skin and/or tissue that can develop over a bony prominence as the result of pressure, or pressure in combination with shear and/or friction. The most common sites for pressure ulcers are the skin overlying the sacrum, coccyx, heels or the hips, but other sites such as the elbows, knees, ankles or the back of the cranium can be affected.